Professionals acquire, learn and study documents via many existing systems for searching and presenting documents. They obtain effective information from various documents with different creation dates and authors (independent authors or co-authors), serving as a basis of reference for conducting a certain behaviour. It is possible that a certain knowledge which is eventually needed may just account for no more than 5% of the queried documents, and these knowledge may be scattered in several documents which are not seemingly correlated.
The applicant has recognized that there is a need to find, for those professionals, accurate information meeting their requirements in their fields of interest. That is, it is very time-consuming to extract a solution for corresponding information from massive documents. In addition, there are very few people who are capable of providing similar services for those professionals.
Therefore, the applicant has realized that there is a need to provide a better system and method for identifying, associating, searching and presenting documents.